reportagenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Martin Kämpchen
Martin Kämpchen (* 9. Dezember 1948 in Boppard) ist ein deutscher Autor, Übersetzer und Journalist, der sich dem deutsch-indischen Kulturaustausch widmet. Lebenslauf Kämpchen studierte Germanistik, Theater, Philosophie und Französisch und promovierte 1973 in Wien über moderne deutsche Kriegsliteratur. Danach ging er nach Indien, wo er zunächst Deutsch unterrichtete und dann Vergleichende Religionswissenschaft studierte. Seine zweite Promotion erlangte er dort mit einer Dissertation im Fach Vergleichende Religionswissenschaft über Ramakrishna und Franziskus. 1980 wurde er im westbengalischen Shantiniketan, der einstigen Wohn- und Wirkungsstätte Rabindranath Thakurs (Tagores), ansässig. Weitere Wohnsitze sind Kalimpong in der Vorbergen des Himalaya, den Siwaliks, im Distrikt Darjiling und Boppard. Kämpchen hat Werke Thakurs als auch Ramakrishnas aus dem Bengalischen ins Deutsche übersetzt, Svami Vivekananda übersetzte er aus dem Englischen. Daneben veröffentlichte er als Autor oder Herausgeber Sachbücher über indische Kultur, insbesondere über die Literaturen Indiens, und indische Religionen. Kämpchen veröffentlichte Tagebücher, Erzählungen, einen Roman, Anthologien und Essays in Deutschland. Er ist der Herausgeber der neunbändigen wissenschaftlichen Buchreihe "Klassiker der östlichen Meditation/Spiritualität Indiens" (Zürich 1986–1992). Außerdem erforscht er die kulturellen Beziehungen zwischen Deutschland und Indien im 20. Jahrhundert; Schwerpunkte sind: Tagore und Deutschland, Hermann Hesse und Günter Grass sowie Indien in der deutschen Literatur des 20. Jahrhunderts. Seit 1995 schreibt er regelmäßig für das Feuilleton der FAZ über Indien und hält mehrfach im Jahr in Deutschland Vorträge und Lesungen. In Indien ist er Kolumnist für die englische Tageszeitung The Statesman (Kalkutta/Neu-Delhi). Seit 1984 bemüht er sich um eine alternative Entwicklungshilfe (im Sinne der "Hilfe für Selbsthilfe") in den beiden Santal-Dörfern Ghosaldanga und Bishnubati in der Nähe von Santiniketan (West-Bengal/Indien). Im Jahr 2007 wurde der „Freundeskreis Ghosaldanga und Bishnubati e.V.“ in Frankfurt gegründethttp://www.dorfentwicklung-indien.de/index.php?id=78. In den Jahren 1984, 1998, 1999, 2005 und 2008 veranstaltete Kämpchen mehrwöchige Rundreisen mit Vertretern (Sängern, Tänzern, Künstlern) der dörflichen Kultur in Deutschland und Österreich mit Veranstaltungen zum Thema „Ein indisches Dorf stellt sich vor“ in Schulen und vor Erwachsenen. Ehrungen *Rabindranath-Tagore-Literaturpreis der Deutsch-Indischen Gesellschaft 1990. *Rabindra-Puraskar (Rabindranath-Tagore-Preis der westbengalischen Regierung, Kalkutta) 1992. *Journalistenpreis Entwicklungspolitik der deutschen Bundesregierung 1993. *Ashok Kumar Sarkar Vritti (Fellowship von Ananda Publishers, Kalkutta) 1994-97. *Bundesverdienstkreuz am Bande der deutschen Bundesregierung 1999. *Literaturstipendium der Konrad-Adenauer-Stiftung (Bonn) 2000. *Creative Writers´ Fellowship des Hawthornden Castle (Edinburgh) 2000. *Rabindranath Tagore-Preis der Rabindra-Bharati Society (Kalkutta) 2006. *Zwei Preise des Tagore Research Institute (Kalkutta). *Ananyasamnān des 24-ghanta-Fernsehkanals (Kalkutta) 2010. *Merck-Tagore Award (von der Firma Merck, Darmstadt, und dem Goethe-Institut, Kolkata) 2012. *Aufenthaltsstipendium des Landes Rheinland-Pfalz im Künstlerhaus Edenkoben (Pfalz) April bis Juni 2013; September 2014Stipendiaten. Künstlerhaus Edenkoben. Werke * 1979: Krishnas Flöte. Religiöse Liebeslyrik aus Indien. Gesammelt und übersetzt. (Texte zum Nachdenken) Herder, Freiburg * 1980: Christliche Exerzitien im Dialog mit dem Hinduismus. Ein Lese- und Übungsbuch. Verlag Butzon & Bercker, Kevelaer (mit Ignatius Puthiadam) * 1991: Rabindranath Tagore and Germany: A Documentation. Kalkutta: Max Mueller Bhavan (Goethe-Institut) * 1999: ''Rabindranath Tagore in Germany: Four Responses to a Cultural Icon. Shimla: Indian Institute of Advanced Study 1999 * 1999: "Von der Freiheit der Phantasie...". Indien in der deutschsprachigen Literatur 1900–1999. Die horen 196, Bremerhaven 1999 (Anthologie) * 2000: Das Geheimnis des Flötenspielers, Roman. Peter Hammer Wuppertal, 2. Auflage * 2002: Franziskus lebt überall. Seine Spuren in den Weltreligionen. Echter Verlag, Würzburg * 2005: Rabindranath Tagore – Das goldene Boot. Lyrik, Prosa, Dramen. Herausgegeben von Martin Kämpchen; aus dem Bengalischen übersetzt von Rahul Peter Das, Alokeranjan Dasgupta, Hans Harder, Lothar Lutze und Martin Kämpchen; aus dem Englischen von Andor Orand Carius und Axel Monte. Düsseldorf: Verlag Artemis & Winkler 2005 (Reihe „Winkler Weltliteratur“) * 2005: Ich will in das Herz Kalkuttas eindringen. Günter Grass in Indien und Bangladesh. Edition Isele, Eggingen * 2006: Ghosaldanga - Geschichten aus dem indischen Alltag. Wallstein, Göttingen, ISBN 978-3-835300668 * 2006: Indien. Ein Reisebegleiter. Frankfurt: Insel Verlag (insel taschenbuch 2996) 2. Auflage * 2006: Rabindranath Tagore – Liebesgedichte. Ausgewählt und aus dem Bengalischen übersetzt. Frankfurt: Insel Verlag (insel taschenbuch 2988), 3. Auflage * 2008: Shri Ramakrishna – Gespräche mit seinen Schülern. Ausgewählt, aus dem Bengalischen übersetzt, mit Einleitung und Kommentar. Verlag der Weltreligionen, Frankfurt * 2008: Dialog der Kulturen. Eine interreligiöse Perspektive aus Indien. Bautz, Nordhausen, 2. Auflage (Gesammelte Essays) * 2009: Svami Vivekananda – Wege des Yoga. Reden und Aufsätze. Ausgewählt, aus dem Englischen übersetzt, mit Einleitung und Kommentar. Frankfurt am Main/Leipzig, Verlag der Weltreligionen, ISBN 978-3-458-70019-7. * 2009: Einfach tun. 44 Schritte zur Lebenskunst. Rowohlt Taschenbuch, Reinbek, ISBN 978-3-644-42051-9. * 2011: Aus dem Guru Granth Sāhib und anderen heiligen Schriften der Sikhs. Ausgewählt, aus dem Panjābī und Braj übersetzt und kommentiert von Tilak Raj Chopra und Heinz Werner Wessler. Herausgeber Martin Kämpchen. Verlag der Weltreligionen, Berlin * 2011: Leben ohne Armut. Wie Hilfe wirklich helfen kann - meine Erfahrungen in Indien. Herder, Freiburg * 2011: Rabindranath Tagore, Rowohlt Monographien Nr. 50399, Rowohlt, Reinbek, 4. Auflage, ISBN 978-3-499-50399-3 * 2011: Mein lieber Meister. Briefwechsel 1920–1938 Rabindranath Tagore / Helene Meyer-Franck und Heinrich Meyer-Benfey. Herausgeber Martin Kämpchen und Prasanta Kumar Paul. Aus dem Englischen von Ingrid von Heiseler. Draupadi, Heidelberg * 2011: Rabīndranāth Tagore und Deutschland. Marbach: Deutsche Schillergesellschaft / Deutsches Literaturarchiv (Marbacher Magazin 134) * 2011: Rabindranath Tagore – Gedichte und Lieder. Ausgewählt und aus dem Bengalischen übersetzt. Insel, Berlin * 2013: Rabindranath Tagore - Die Welt ist voll von Leben. (Gedichte) Ausgewählt und aus dem Bengalischen übersetzt. Herder, Freiburg * 2014: Vom rechten Maß. 21 Schritte zur Lebenskunst. Vier Türme, Münsterschwarzach * 2014: The Hidden Side of the Moon. Musings of a life between India and Europe. Niyogi Books, Delhi Literatur *Spiegel special 7/2006, Ein tatkräftiger Denker, S. 32 (Artikel über Martin Kämpchen) Weblinks *Martin Kämpchens Webseite * * Martin Kämpchen: [http://www.faz.net/aktuell/auswanderer-vierzig-jahre-indien-12452714.html Vierzig Jahre Indien.] FAZ, 11. August 2013 * [http://www.indianexpress.com/news/the-german-tagore/936842/0 The German Tagore.] The Indian Express, 5. April 2012 * Jose Punnamparambil: ''Understanding India. Writer and activist Dr. Martin Kampchen talks about his experiences in this country over the last 30 years. The Hindu, 18. März 2007 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Entwicklungshelfer Kategorie:Träger des Bundesverdienstkreuzes (Ausprägung unbekannt) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1948 Kategorie:Mann